


bounty !NSFW! (din djarin x reader)

by orphan_account



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cowgirl, F/M, NSFW, Orgasm, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: THIS IS BIG NSFW. LOTS OF LANGUAGE & S*X PLEASE PROCEED W CAUTION. ok bye have fun!!
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Kudos: 46





	bounty !NSFW! (din djarin x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS BIG NSFW. LOTS OF LANGUAGE & S*X PLEASE PROCEED W CAUTION. ok bye have fun!!

It hadn’t been long since you heard the news from the hustle and bustle. Word was spreading fast and it would only be a matter of time before they found you. It was time to lay low.

Jumping planet to planet had been sort of your thing as long as you could remember. You could never stay on the same planet for longer than a few weeks at most, it was too risky; you might run into him. Who is he? A thought you’d tried to bury deep into your mind, a guy who comes into your dreams and turns them into nightmares just by rearing his face in them. You shudder in disgust at the thought of him and the pain he’d caused.

The fucker’s name was Ael-sec and he was your “partner-by-force” back in the day, “partner-by-force” meaning he took you from your home planet and coerced you to come with him. He’d taken advantage of your shit home life and being young, rebellious, and a bit dumb, you went with him anyway. Years ago you two had been traveling the galaxy, robbing and killing people left and right just because you could. It had never truly sat well with you, but seeing Ael-sec kill innocent people just for fun desensitized you. You became numb to the horrors of killing and helped him steal, keeping some for yourself because you knew you’d be able to get out someday. It wasn’t until he’d scolded and slapped you for the millionth time that you wanted out. But eventually you grew a conscience and gathered the courage to tell him that it’s over; that the killings made you sick to your stomach, and that they made it so that you couldn’t sleep. 

You remember the day you told him in detail— it was a freezing cold night on Qe-Jir, a distant planet with 6 pale white moons, and you were in his run-down ship. His eyes twitched when you told him, with pain in your voice, that you wanted to stop this madness, that you were done with this rebel shit. He took a long drag from his smoking stick and laughed as he blew the sour-smelling artificial smoke in your face. Ael (as you called him) slammed the stick down into the ashtray and inhaled deeply. You remembered gazing into his eyes as he stared at you like you were a pathetic piece of nothingness. 

“What?” He spat.

You’re an bat-shit insane narcissist with no regard for me or remorse for anything you’ve done. You thought. But it wasn’t something you could’ve just said. “I want out. That’s final.” You said boldly. He laughed in your face again, his breath reeked. After he finished, and you felt a tear run down your cheek as he stood up and grabbed you by your neck. Ael slammed you against the window in the cockpit and spat harshly in your ear, “No matter what you want to do, you’ll never stop being my slave. You don’t fucking get to leave. Suck it the fuck up and never talk to me like that again.” He dropped you down and you slunk to fetal position; your knees felt so heavy. He grabbed your chin and aimed your head towards his, then smirked, and went over to grab his smoke. That night, tears in your eyes, you waited for him to fall asleep and then snuck out, after committing one final robbery— you ravaged his weapon stash and took some food to get you by until you found a place to stay.

You managed to get by on Qe-Jir for months until you’d saved up enough to get your own ship. It was unclear how Ael never found you there after you ran away from him, but you never let it bother you that much. After all, you weren’t his “slave” anymore, were you? Anyways, saving up for your ship took forever and you had to deal with a lot of stupid shit and asshole people but it was worth it. You got the hell out of there as soon as you could, glancing at the 6 creamy white moons one last time and remembering all the memories, good and bad, you‘d made with Ael.

You still hop from planet to planet just in case Ael had been searching for you. But 8 months have passed since then, and though it’s been that long, his image still lingers in your mind, especially when you’re alone with your thoughts, which tends to be often. Ael still committed crimes after you’d gone, including mass murder and robberies all over the galaxy. He seemed to spiral once he’d lost you, based on the news you’d heard.

But finally, Ael wasn’t that big of a deal anymore, not since he was captured and detained by the authorities. That happened about a week ago, and you figured it wouldn’t be long until they caught you too. Ael was a big deal apparently, too. Everywhere you went people were talking about him; every market, every cantina, every busy street. You discovered it was best to disguise yourself, but you can never be too careful where you stay.

It was the end of the week, so you decided it was time to get onto your ship and go to the next planet you found, which was called Porrine. You fired up the engines of your ship and got going. The lights and crackling sounds of the stars whizzed by as you entered the atmosphere of Porrine. It was a rather docile planet with hooded townsfolk. It seemed to you like they all had secrets. The landscape was a freezing hilly tundra full of little huts with smoke pouring out the top of each.

A full day had passed. You’d heard nothing of yourself from any townsfolk you had asked about news, which calmed your nerves a bit, you being a technical fugitive and all. As you laid down to rest in your ship, you heard a relatively unfamiliar noise outside your window. It wasn’t the patter of snow outside, nor townsfolk outside, since everyone was indoors asleep at that hour. It almost sounded like…. beeping? You sat up instinctively and looked around. You stood and walked around your ship, the dark gray metal floors’ creaking adding to the disturbed atmosphere of the room. You looked up the ladder and up the hatch that led to the upstairs portion and the cockpit of your ship. Nothing. It was silent, and an eerie tone took over your chamber. You turned sharply to return to your sleeping quarters, but you were cut off by a figure whose armor reflected the shrivels of yellow moonlight coming from the window. He meant business, covering your mouth and handcuffing you. Fuck then. I’m fucked. Literally fucked. You thought. I knew it was coming, but I didn’t know when. Suddenly the darkness and the tiny bit of the room that was visible to your eyes grew hazy and you felt your knees give out. The last thing you felt before blacking out was the figure scooping you off your feet bridal-carry style, his armor very cold to the touch and jarring.

When you woke up you were unrestrained lying in a bed. It didn’t smell like your bed or your ship, it was musky. It had a masculine aroma, and you didn’t dislike it at all. You sat up, still in your tank top and sweatpants, and looked around. The energy of the room was hostile, and you felt watched. There was harsh metal all around you. You decided to get up and look around. The ground was freezing on your feet, even with socks on. This ship was remarkably similar to yours, with the ladder and hatch in the same spot. You looked up the hatch to see if anyone was there.

“Hello?” You called out. No reply.

“Hello?!” Again, with more urgency. Brief jarring silence.

“What do you think you’re doing?” A deep, silky voice from behind you inquires bitterly. You turn around and look up. He towers above you, looking down at you like you’re just a subject. Your face gets hot. It’s a Mandalorian. You’d never seen one in person before. In fact, it’s not just one. Their race is practically gone now: this is the Mandalorian, the one you’d heard all about from the townsfolk of the planets you’d visited.

In the heat of the moment you stutter, “Why am I here?” realizing a second later the utter dumbness of asking that.

“You know why you’re here.” He says softly. You move to the side. “Where are we?” You ask quietly. He turns and walks over to the ladder, inches away from you. He turns his helmeted head towards you emotionlessly. “You’re gonna have to speak up.” He climbs up the ladder in a swift movement to get upstairs. You follow him.

“I asked, where are we and where are we headed?” You repeat. “Middle of nowhere at the moment.” He pauses to turn around and look at you. “You know where we’re going.” You gulp.

“You’re turning me in?” Your voice trembles and your face turns visibly red in the pale moonlight. 

“It’s my job.” He says coldly. You’re flustered and distraught, and it’s painfully unhidden from his sight. Silence attacks and screams at the air, the tension teasing both of you.  
“Uhh...what’s the bounty on my head...?” You ask, distraught.  
“I assumed you’d already heard.”  
You gulp.  
“80 thousand credits. But I’m not doing this for the money.” He turns.  
“What are you doing it for then?” You ask. Mando gets quiet and turns back around and heads for his chair in the cockpit. You follow him over there. “Well?” You ask again pryingly. “Quiet.” He says sharply, and his words cut the air. You look out the windshield of the cockpit and see nothing. He’s staring at nothing, sitting there in the general’s chair looking ahead at fucking nothing. And he seems so focused on it too.

To be honest, you have no idea where you’re going still. But you’re tired of asking him questions. However, you could almost cut the tension in the air like a string with a pair of scissors. So you decide to speak again.  
“So you-“  
He speaks at the same time.  
“I heard-“  
Brief silence again.  
“Go on.” You say.  
“I heard… about what Ael-sec had done to you.” He says, and it seems like there is a bit of compassion in his voice, almost. “When we questioned him about your whereabouts that idiot told us everything about that day.” He says again, softly. You can’t see his face, so you have to make do with what you can observe with your other senses; which in this case have been scent and what you’re hearing. You imagine what it would be like to touch him for a second, but you push the thought out of your mind quickly.  
“It’s whatever. I mean, it happened so long ago. I…” You swallow hard. You can’t help but lie to make yourself feel stronger. It’s something you’ve done since the incident.  
“It’s okay.” He says.  
“What?” You ask.  
“I get what you’re saying. But lying to me about your feelings doesn’t make it better.”  
That makes you a bit angry.  
“Are you my therapist? Since when does it matter to you?” You snap.  
He does nothing but looks forward. Then it hits you. For some reason he cares about your feelings? But why? I mean, you don’t really care, this guy’s got you blushing HARD. You don’t know why but you wish so hard for him to just spread you open on the bed over there, but you bury the thoughts again. Bury, bury, bury. It’s something you do often, and you feel a tinge of remorse about it. You regret not being more vocal about things; if you were, then none of the Ael bullshit would have happened in the first place. So fuck it. Might as well start now.  
“Do you care about my feelings for some reason?” You ask him tenderly, but regretting how it sounds as soon as the words leave your lips. Mando does nothing but sits.  
Silence again.  
Deep, cutting silence. Your heart aches and your chest pounds.  
“You’re nothing but a client to me. And I’m only going to regard you as such. I have a job to do, [y/n].” He sounds grim and hard, but you can see perhaps a little bit of flusteredness rearing its head through that. You smirk at him. Your name from Mando’s lips sounds heavenly.  
You sigh longingly and move closer to him, somewhat reluctantly.  
“Do you feel it too? You can’t tell me you don’t feel any of the tension in this room.” You ask openly.  
He sighs. He looks down.  
“Get out.”

You’re shocked, but not entirely. Maybe the experiment of speaking your mind wasn’t a good idea, at least not now. You comply and walk out of the cockpit and up the ladder into his quarters. You lay in the bed and inhale his aromas. It smells heavenly, and you feel at rest. You hear noises downstairs and decide to close your eyes to pretend you’re asleep.

“[Y/N].”  
You open your eyes and see him standing there. You take in his full armored body in the dim light of the outside stars. It’s breathtaking. You let escape a shudder. He sits down beside you on the bed. He says only one more thing.  
“Don’t say a word.”

He pushes you back onto the bed. It’s exhilarating and you let out a tiny grunt. You hear fabric ripping in the dark. “If we’re doing anything, like you want so badly apparently, you need this.” He lifts your head and ties it around your eyes. You lose his presence and hear a noise by the corner of the room. At this time you remove your sweatpants. You then hear delicate metal-on-metal clanging, then footsteps over towards the bed.  
“Stand.” He commands, and his voice is unobstructed. His helmet is off.  
You comply anyways, and you hear him sit down. You sit down on his lap and find his lips with yours. His tongue explores your mouth like it’s a wonder of the world. You softly moan against his mouth. He moves down to your neck and presses his lips against the soft flesh, and you arch your back against his love. You feel your skin in his mouth, and you breathe his name quietly. He takes your tank top off with ease and kisses your collarbone. You’d never realized how hungry you were for a man to touch you like this in so long. He flips you over onto the bed so that he’s on top and begins gently kissing your breasts. You let out a deep moan and you feel his smile against your chest. It’s surreal, feeling him smile. You wish so badly to see it. You pant as you feel his fingers against your entrance, toying with you. “Please…” You whine. His fingers dance around your clit and you arch your back into him again. “Mando…” You breathe loudly into his ear.  
He stops suddenly. “Don’t call me that.” He grabs your chin and tilts it towards him. You get a sudden rush, and it sends chills down your spine. You remember when Ael did this to you, but it was all for a terrible reason back then. You can’t help how much you crave Mando. He puts his thumb in your mouth by the corner and pulls you closer by the cheek.  
“What do I call you then?” You exclaim.  
“Din. Din Djarin.” He breathes. You nod. He pulls your head to his and kisses you hard on the mouth. You lay back onto the bed and Din gets on top of you again. You can feel his hard staff through his pants against your stomach. You let a laugh escape. He pulls away for a second. “What.” He spits. “You want me so bad. I can feel it.” You murmur almost silently. “I thought I told you to speak up.” He barks. This is making you so wet. He rubs himself against you again and lets out a small grunt. A vulnerable grunt, one that makes you feel special to be with him. “You want me bad, don’t you, Din?” You moan. He pulls your head closer to his again and whispers, “Shut up before I force you to.”  
You pout. “I want you so much. Why don’t you let me finish?” You whine.  
“If you say so.” He says coldly, and you hear fabric rustling. A smile creeps onto your hot face. You feel your panties get removed and then a second later, you feel his hot and hard manhood enter you and you gasp with pleasure. He thrusts in and out, softly grunting as you scream his name. “Din!! Oh, please! Don’t… stop!” He grunts as he moves back and forth, in and out. You eventually reach your climax. You wrap your legs and arms around Din and arch your back as you feel your entrance throb with pleasure. You feel flush as he removes his member from you and you lie limp on the bed. You smile and pant. You’ve dreamed of being with a man like this but never had it happen. This was only something you’d thought of late at night when you couldn’t sleep, and you’d touched yourself before, but this was something totally new. “Get up.” He says. You sigh and get off the bed. He sits. You hear him hit his thigh gently, to signal you to  
come over. You straddle him and feel his cock enter you again. “Your turn.” He says. You bounce yourself up and down on him, in and out. You scream as you move faster and faster. “D… Din! You moan. He puts his warm hands on your ass as you get to work. You lower onto him and gyrate your hips. He grunts softly in your ear and you grab his head by his ears and slam his face against yours for a rough, sensual kiss. You arch your back against him and scream in delight as you feel your second climax coming on. Just as you’re about to, he picks you up effortlessly and slams you down on the side of the bed stomach down. “What the fuck, Din?” You cry. “I was almost…”  
“Quiet.” You feel him enter you again from behind, and the feeling builds up again until you’re crying his name in delight as waves of bliss come over you. “Din!!!!” You pant. You get up and sit on the bed, soaking the covers in yourself. You feel his cock enter your mouth. In and out, in and out it comes and you do your best. He tastes godlike in your mouth, and you touch yourself to the noises he makes while you’re sucking him off. “God…” He breathes. You moan in delight as you almost come to your third climax. You feel him release into your mouth his warmness and you do your best to swallow it all. After you’re done you pant. “Good job.” He says. “Did I ask for your performance review?” You tease and you hear him chuckle. “Good one.” He says as he picks you up and places you, him standing up, on his member again. You moan in delight again. “Din… I’m gonna… I’m-“ You’re cut off by your third orgasm of the night. You arch your back again against his cock, and once you’re done and the pleasure has subsided, you lay in his bed. You hear noises in the corner for a few minutes and then he speaks again. “You can take the blindfold off.” You comply, and are left totally naked on the bed. He leaves the room and you scramble to put your clothes back on.

You return upstairs clothed again. “So you’re done? Are you still gonna turn me in?” You ask. He sighs at the helm of the ship. “I don’t know.” He breathes, and you can tell he had no idea what to say. So you scoff. “Din, you were deep inside me 5 minutes ago, I think you can be honest.”  
He laughs a dry chuckle.  
“I don’t think I’ll turn you in.”


End file.
